


Where's Cas?

by K8ee_Bug



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e04 Baby, cas/dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 22:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K8ee_Bug/pseuds/K8ee_Bug
Summary: Short little ficlet about what Cas may have been doing while the Boys were off fighting the Ghoulpire and how they find out. One shot.
Relationships: team free will - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Where's Cas?

They finally returned from their hunt of the “ghoulpire”. Both of the boys were looking forward to being healed after the beating they each took and then two days inactivity in the car on the way back. 

As they walk into The bunker Dean yells “Hey Cas! We’re back”. 

After a moment of silence the boys exchange a look and Sam shouts “Cas, man, where you at?”

Sam shrugs and they drop their bags and begin searching for Cas. The smell of popcorn aided in their hunt. When the smell led them to Sam’s room, they both stopped and stared. Cas was comfortably sprawled (or as comfortably sprawled as Dean had ever seen him) across Sam’s bed with half a bowl of popcorn in his lap and Netflix on. None of these things shocked the boys though (well maybe a little, Angels didn’t need to eat after all). The shock was the opening sequence that was flashing across the screen:

SuperBrothers  
Staring Chris Hemsworth as Sam Remington  
Chris Evans as Dean Remington  
Based on Carver Edlund’s cult classic series Supernatural

“Cas, whatchya watching?” Dean asks.

Cas jumps a little while simultaneously pausing the Netflix on the first scene and the credit “Alexis Bledel as the angel Castiel”.

“Hello Dean, Sam. How was the hunt? You look like hell and in need of healing.”

Cas gets up, walks over, and heals Sam by placing a hand on his shoulder after watching Dean shift away when headed towards him first. 

“I say again Cas” at this point Cas is walking over to heal Dean, coming a little close as always, “Whatchy watchin’?”

Reaching his fingers to Dean’s forhead, which earns a quirk of the eyebrow and a small grin from Sam, “I am watching Netflix as Sam suggested. You said to stop watching Orange is the New Black so I had to find something else to watch.”

Sam giggled to himself at Cas’ non answer. 

Dean nods along to Cas as he speaks “uhha, sure Cas, and the show you are watching, is it a tv representation of Chuck’s books which is….us?”

Cas turns a bit pink “It’s entertaining to view the inaccuracies.”

This is when Dean notices the credit on the screen, “Dude, you’re a girl!”

Cas blushes bright red (something Dean didn’t know he did) “Yes, they seem to be romantically pairing me with your character….”

Dean’s jaw hits the ground and Sam grins “This, I gotta see!” snatches the remote, flops down on his bed, and hits play.


End file.
